1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stroller and, more particularly, to a triple-folding stroller.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, there have been proposed various folding strollers for carrying a baby outdoors for walking and shopping. Those folding strollers are foldable when necessary to facilitate storing or carrying the same, and are provided with a handle that can be set at a back position or a front position. A person pushing the stroller by the handle faces the back of a baby on the stroller when the handle is set at the back position. A person pushing the stroller by the handle faces the front of a baby on the stroller when the handle is set at the front position.
Some strollers provided with a handle that can be turned simply between a back position on the back side of a seat and a front position on the front side of the seat can be folded in two portions at the most. The size of such a stroller cannot be satisfactorily reduced by folding for storing or the like.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to proved a stroller including a handle capable of being turned between a front position and a back position, and capable of being folded in three portions.
The present invention provides a stroller including a stroller body and a U-shaped handle connected to the stroller body, wherein the stroller body and the handle can be folded in three portions.
In the stroller according to the present invention, the handle may be capable of being turned relative to the stroller body and of being set at either a back position on the back side of the stroller body or a front position on the front side of the stroller body.
In the stroller according to the present invention, the stroller body may be provided with stopping projections, and the handle may be provided with stopping members capable of being engaged with the stopping projections of the stroller body.
In the stroller according to the present invention, the stopping projections of the stroller body may be positioned such that the stopping members of the handle are engaged with the stopping projections when the handle is set at the front position and are engaged with the stopping projections when the handle is set at the back position.
In the stroller according to the present invention, the stroller body may include a pair of pipes, armrests pivotally joined to the pair of pipes, respectively, front legs pivotally joined to the armrests and provided with front wheels, respectively, and back legs pivotally joined to the armrests and provided with back wheels, respectively, and the back legs may be capable of being locked in place by locking members held on the pipes, respectively.
In the stroller according to the present invention, the armrests may be capable of being turned relative to the pipes when folding the stroller, and the armrests may be provided with latching parts capable of engaging with the stopping members of the handle set at the back position when folding the stroller.
In the stroller according to the present invention, the stopping projections capable of engaging with the stopping members of the handle may be formed on the armrests, and the latching parts may be formed on the free end parts of the stopping projections, respectively.
The stroller according to the present invention may further include a remote-control device held on the handle to operate the stopping members and the locking members.
In the stroller according to the present invention, the remove-control device and the stopping members may be interconnected by wire cables.
The stroller according to the present invention may further include unlocking members held on the handle to operate the locking members of the pipes, wherein the remove-control device and the unlocking members are interlocked by wire cables.
In the stroller according to the present invention, each of the back legs is provided with a back wheel holding pipe disposed with its axis extended in alignment with a vertical line perpendicular to the axis of the back wheel.
The stroller according to the present invention may further include a folding canopy provided with ribs, each rib may be provided with a pair of joints, and each rib may be capable of being folded in three parts at the joints.
In the stroller according to the present invention, each rib is joined pivotally to the stroller body.
The stroller according to the present invention may further include a back rest attached to the stroller body, wherein the backrest may be provided with joints, and the backrest may be folded in three parts at the joints.
In the stroller according to the present invention, the inclination of the backrest relative to the stroller body may be adjustable.